kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chitax
Story Chiitax is one of the nobodies from the akatsuki version of Organization XIII, called Luna Rossa, (Italiaon for red moon) in Kingdom Hearts: Chronicles of the Kunai, the expansion pack for Kingdom Hearts: XD as in Disney XD. He is originally partnered with Chimurxaoro (She-myur-zhao-roh) but switches to Kemixas (Kem-icks-ass) when Chimurxaoro gets assigned to be partners with Setzux, Zetsu's nobody. He plays one of the most important roles as he is the one to battle with the keyblade wielders the most. We first see him indirectly when Niao, Yu, and Zhi travel to dimension 7. He is standing atop a cliff with three other members Pixan, Knaxon, and Chimurxaoro, Pain, Konan, and Orochimaru's nobodies. He is not seen again until after Niao's battle with Xisaros. He checks the scene to see if Xisaros and Dexidara are there. He sees the blood on the ground and investigates it finding out that it is Xisaros' blood and remembers the battle he had with him which initiated Xisaros into the new group. After he sees Knaxon showing the trio how to use the Nobody Summoning Interface he intervenes because they are trying to use Kemixas his old partner. He jumps down and holds his trademark sword Susanoo to her neck telling the trio to release Kemixas and Xisaros so that he can leave with them. Knaxon shows them how to do it while still held up against the sword. Niao frees them and waits to be attacked drawing on the power of his keyblade to transform back into his Invincible form. He initiates the attack and goes for Kemixas first. This initiates a battle between them. Zhi begins a battle with Chiitax and both Yu and Xisaros join him. He releases Knaxon and she flees. Chiitax easily overpowers the three of them while Kemixas is having a little trouble with Niao. Kemixas raises his buster sword type weapon Ripscale as a shield to deflect an attack from Niao. While Niao's back is turned Chiitax strikes with his sword breaking through the armor of immortals. Zhi tackles him and beats him with the keyblade which initiates a battle with both him and Niao. Xisaros activates the NSI and captures Kemixas and himself which just leaves Chiitax on the field. He sees that he is overpowered and flees taking Yu with him. Niao changes back into his human form. Chiitax is not seen again until the second to last chapter. He is sparring with both Handix and Xuzukka (Su-zoo-kuh) Hidan and Kakuzu's nobodies. Niao and Zhi run in looking for Yu due to her being kidnapped again. Chiitax claims that he passed her on to Pixan this infuriates Niao but Zhi stops him and use the NSI to summon Pixan to prove him wrong. Zhi orders Pixan to attack Xuzukka while Niao takes Chiitax and Zhi takes Handix. The three members are nearly defeated but Handix and Xuzukka tell Chiitax to flee and watch her. Niao, Zhi, and Pixan attack the duo but cannot defeat them due to their found strength. Niao uses the NSI to summon Kemixas, Xisaros, Chimurxaoro, and Dexidara. They initiate a battle with the duo and end up defeating them with ease. Xuzukka drops the item that allows him to use different types of magic. When Chiitax fled to watch over Yu he took several paths to distract the two from getting to him faster. He arrives at the room where she is held and puts a barrier around it furthering their difficulties of reaching her. He leaves toward the largest room in the castle like thing and waits for the two to get there. When they arrive Niao almost loses it but Zhi calms him down. Chiitax says that he is sorry for doing what he has done but absolutely hates the fact that someone other than him can be happy. Zhi says that it is impossible for him to be happy because he is a nobody and has no heart or emotion Chiitax says that this is why he has to kill every living being and that he cannot help it. He frowns and then pulls out Susanoo initiating the second to last battle with him. After a few moments of battling the duo tries a sandwich attack but he uses Susanoo's special ability to extend the blade to both ends. He deflects both of them and throws them back knocking Zhi out. Niao transforms into his invincible form and starts to beat back Chiitax. Out of nowhere Handix appears and knocks Niao away. He changes back to human form defeated but Zhi wakes up and summons Kemixas, Xisaros, Xuzukka, and Pixan. Chiitax starts to run away but Dexidara blocks his path. Handix goes to attack Niao but Chimurxaoro stops him. The seven gather the two together and begin barraging them with attacks. Handix is sucked into the NSI but Chiitax manages to escape somehow. The final time the trio meets Chiitax is in the final battle. They start by battling him one of two of the last members left. He is struck in his heart by Chimurxaoro's blade but gets sucked into the NSI before he dies. When they go to face the final member left, Daraxma, Madara's nobody they stop for a minute to talk to eachother on a battle plan. They head into the final room which initiates a battle. Daraxma is worn down and then uses the power of darkness to transform. He has spikes coming out of his back and the same skin tone as Sasuke's second seal transformation. His hair is longer and purple. During the cutscene of his transformation one of the spikes lashes out and strikes the NSI breaking it. It frees all of the captured members and they spread out to separate rooms. you must defeat all of them and obtain their weapons to open the final door. Chiitax is the tenth person you must face and the last before the final door. He has gained a hatred for them and transforms into his invincible form like all of the others have except for Xisaros. When you defeat him his armor melts away through fire and he begins to burn by his own flame. He looks up and smiles for the first and last time in his nobody life. Personality He is a nobody who hates everybody no matter who they are or what they are. His common goal for joining the akatsuki nobody group was so that he could defeat the keyblade wielders. He wanted to defeat them so that everyone else throughout all of the planets would feel a loss of hope. Appearance Nobody While Chiitax is in his Nobody form he bears a striking resemblance to his other, Itachi, one of the main differences is the lack of lines under his eyes resembling a lack of sleep. As a nobody he needs no sleep. Another difference is that his eyes no longer have the capability of the Sharingan. Invincible While Chiitax is in his Invincible (The new Heartless/Nobody/Unversed) he has samurai armor on. His eyes shine through the darkness with a penetrating yellow orange glow. He is much stronger than his nobody form and can perform magic with unlimited magic. The downside to this form is that it shortens his life and he is the only member, other than Xisaros whom doesn't use it at all, that retains it until the final battle. It still doesn't help him in the end. Fighting Style Chiitax fights similarly to Sasuke from Naruto: Shippuden. He uses his sword Susanoo a lot and that is his trademark weapon. He is very quick with his movements especially when he uses the double ended version. While in his invincible form his speed and strength have increased tenfold and he is able to use magic endlessly. Category:Luna Rossa Characters Category:Enemies